Her Greatest Gift
by seritha
Summary: What happens if Ginny was born with a gift that no one really understood and what if Harry found a dad who raised him? I know, totally cliche on Harry leaving Dursleys, so I can only hope I can add my own spin


**Prologue: How it Begins**

Mrs. Weasley lay in her hospital bed in St. Mungos on August 12th. Today was the day, the day her and her husband got the daughter they'd always wanted. Mr. Weasley sat beside his wife, holding her hand tightly as they waited for the med witch to bring in the newest addition to their family.

They'd been ecstatic as any normal parents would be. That and after having six sons this had been their last attempt at a daughter. Arthur Weasley had always dreamt of having a daughter. It was well known that the last six generation of Weasleys had all had only males. Arthur felt that he was destined to have a daughter, the first in the now seventh generation. As he gazed upon his wife he couldn't help but smile.

His daughter was going to be an amazing little princess.

However, they had been waiting patiently for the healers to look over her and now were beginning to worry that something was amiss. Just as he was about to rise the door opened and a young healer walked into the room, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Hello, I've come to bring her to you," the young woman said as she smiled at the couple.

Arthur rose to his feet, walking to the woman as he carefully took the small bundle. He gazed down at his little girl. She turned her head in her sleep to snuggle into him. It was in that very moment that Arthur fell completely in love with his baby girl. Her little fists were clenched lightly by her face, her skin still a light pink.

"Arthur," Molly chided softly tears in her eyes.

As Molly gazed upon her husband she couldn't help but smile. Arthur had once confessed to her that he had always wanted a daughter to call his own. He knew that his sons would one day marry, but it was a completely different thing for him to hold his own baby girl. She felt privileged that she was able to give her husband the one thing he had always wanted most. They loved their sons: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ronald. She knew that Arthur would cherish their Ginevra, Ginny, above all else.

Arthur smiled lovingly at his wife as he walked to her bed. Molly took Ginny from him, cradling her baby girl to her chest.

"Hello sweetie," she whispered softly her voice catching slightly with all the emotions in her.

They didn't notice the chief healer enter the room until he spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am Healer Jensen," he introduced.

Arthur looked up at the tall man. His brown hair was kept short and he wore a simple pair of black glasses over his brown eyes.

"Hello."

"I have something that I would like to speak to you both about concerning your daughter."

"Is something wrong with Ginevra?" Molly questioned, worry clear in her voice.

"Well, we have some…bad news to tell you.'

The two parents turned to face the healer, their faces falling.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Young Ginevra has a very rare birth defect. I looked into both the magical and muggle means to solving her unique situation and nothing will help it. You see, Ginevra is blind."

"You mean she'll never see?" Molly questioned.

"That is correct. Normally we would have caught this during the checkups, but for some reason it never showed up in any of the normal tests. I even asked many Healers who specialize in eye care and no one knows what is wrong with her. I can, however, give you the name of some healers who may be able to help you adapt to her…situation. I'm sorry to have to tell you this."

"There's nothing that can be done?" Arthur asked, his voice thick with emotion.

"Sadly, no, but you will be informed on any future successes within this area. I wish there was more that I would be able to tell you but there isn't. I'm sorry." With that the healer left the room, leaving the couple in peace with their newborn.

Molly turned to look at Arthur, tears falling down her face.

"She'll never have a normal childhood," she told him.

Arthur nodded his head, tears slipping down his own cheeks. "But we can give her everything else. She's no different from our boys, we'll make sure she knows we love her just as much as them."

Molly nodded and looked down as she felt Ginny begin to stir. They gazed down at her as she slowly opened her eyes. Her mother gasped when she saw the truth of the healers words.

"Hi my dearest Ginevra," Arthur said softly as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

The two parents looked upon the daughter that they would cherish and love for the rest of their lives.

Two years later….

Alexander Price was not a happy man. Alexander Price was a wealthy man who had made his money mostly through his large company in the muggle world. Today, he was going to a man's house who worked in his company to give him a promotion. Normally Alex wouldn't be caught doing such menial work but he had come into town from his house in France to do some business. So he took the opportunity to see this man a Mr. Dursley they said his name was.

As he pulled in front of the house he frowned. It was so…plain and ordinary. It had no class to it and looked exactly like all the rest of the streets in this neighborhood.

With a resigned sigh he climbed out of his car and made his way to the front door. He reached up to knock on the door, three quick raps. It took only a moment before the door was pulled open. At first he was a bit surprised as he saw no one standing there, then he looked down and was greeted by the sight of the scrawniest three-year-old he ever saw.

The little boy had messy black hair and striking green eyes. The clothes he wore, however, hung off him indicating that they were far too big for him. Alex felt something pull at his heart as he smiled softly at the young boy. Kneeling before him he grinned at him.

"Hello son, are your parents home?"

The small boys eyes grew wide.

"T-they aren't my p-parents," the boy stumbled over his words as if he wasn't quite used to speaking. "T-they're my A-Aunt and U-U-Uncle."

"Oh, I'm sorry, are they home?"

The boy shook his head. "T-They went to get s-s-something from the store."

"Well I am early. May I come in?" This time the boy hesitated. "I-I don't know," he admitted softly. "I-I w-wasn't supposed to answer the door."

Alex frowned when he heard the fear in this small boys voice. Just as he opened his mouth to speak a car pulled into the driveway. The boy's eyes went huge and he quickly ran back into the house, pulling open a small door under the stairs and shutting it behind him.

Anger welled in his chest when he saw the bruises on the child's back where the shirt hung too far on him. Rising to his feet he was greeted with one of the largest men he had ever seen. Mr. Dursley had a glare on his face as he looked to where the boy had once been standing. His expression changed to a smile as he greeted Alex.

"Hello, Sir. We weren't expecting you so soon," Dursley said with false cheer. "I hope the boy wasn't rude. We took him in when his parents died."

Alex nodded as his eyes caught sight of his wife who had a face that greatly resembled a horse. Their son was not the healthiest boy he'd ever seen in his life and it was clear that he was quite spoiled for a four year old.

"I got done with my meeting early, I hadn't realized the time," Alex said.

"Please, do come in," Mrs. Dursley remarked as she indicated him inside.

Moving into the far too clean house he took a seat at the couch. As he gazed around he noticed that many of the pictures were of all of them or their son. He didn't notice a single hint that another child lived there.

Again anger began to well up inside of him. How could they treat a small child so cruelly? Mr. Dursley came into the room, smiling all the while.

"So Mr. Price, it is a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife, Petunia, and our son, Dudley," he said as he indicated the two who had followed him into the room.

"Pleasure," he replied curtly.

He didn't like this man.

"And your nephew is it? Who is he?"

Dursley paled slightly upon hearing the question and took a moment to answer. "He's actually my wife's nephew, her sister's son. His name is Harry." Alex nodded his head slightly.

The three sat around the room and Alex began to wonder why they were the only ones in here and their nephew was not. Talk soon began on Mr. Dursley's work prospects and how well he seemed to be doing at Grunnings. Dudley left the room after a while obviously tired of the talk with the adults. As the talk continued they were interrupted by a scream and a yelp.

Petunia rose to her feet quickly to see what was the matter. It didn't take long before she was heard yelling. Alex turned his head, a frown on his face when he took in what she was saying.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled.

"I-I didn't do a-anything," the young boy cried.

"You turned him blue! What did we tell you about doing those freakish things in this house?"

Dursley suddenly rose. "I'm sorry, our nephew is a very disturbed little boy."

"I understand," Alex said, realizing that the child in fact was magical. "He is young, he'll learn to control his magic as he gets older."

Mr. Dursley paled. "Y-You know about magic?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Of course I am a wizard myself." Alex rose to his feet. "I can undo what ever young Harry has done to your son."

With that he walked into the hallway where a very blue Dudley cowered behind his mother while Harry cowered in his closet.

Removing his wand he knelt near Dudley.

"Now, hold still and I'll have you back to normal," Alex said soothingly.

"You will not use magic on my son!" Petunia screeched as she stepped in front of the man. "I will not have this in my house!"

Alex looked up at the woman shocked by her venomous response.

"Would you rather explain to muggles how your son was turned blue? Or would you rather I return him to normal?" Alex said in a tight voice, his anger barely in check.

Petunia looked torn and turned towards Dursley to gauge his response. Slowly, he nodded his head. Petunia sighed heavily before she moved Dudley forward. Dudley watched in awe as Alex quickly performed the spell to turn Dudley back to his normal color.

A very awkward silence hung about the group.

"M-magic? I-I can do m-magic?" Harry asked softly his eyes wide.

"Yes, it's accidental magic," Alex explained as he realized that Harry was sitting on a mattress in the closet.

"B-but t-they said that I w-was a f-freak because I d-did s-strange t-t-things!" Harry cried pain evident in his voice.

Alex turned to glare at Mr. Dursley as he rose to his feet.

"You told a _child_ that he was a freak because he was different?" Alex questioned his voice tight with his suppressed anger.

"H-He isn't normal," Dursley muttered.

"Normal? What do you consider normal? I am a wizard and you are taking care of a wizard. How dare you treat a child like this?"

With that Alex brushed passed Petunia and carefully lifted Harry from the cupboard under the stairs. Harry didn't resist as he was trying to wipe away the tears.

"I think it would be better if I take him with me." Alex's tone left no room for argument as he held Harry tightly to him.

"You can't," Petunia cried.

Alex turned to glare at the woman. "And why not?"

'B-because of the wards. That is why he is here."

Alex looked shocked as he realized that was the buzzing feeling that he'd felt when he crossed onto the property.

"Who placed the wards?"

"Someone named Albus…Albus Dumbledore," Petunia told him her voice wavering slightly.

"Figures," Alex grumbled. "Well if no one knows he is here then there is no one who will come looking, I'm taking him with me." Alex strode to the door, throwing it open.

"Wait!" Dursley called.

"What?" He snapped.

"T-The promotion."

Alex walked out the door. "You'll be lucky to keep the job you have if you ever manage to find another."

He never looked back as he took young Harry to his car. He had never met someone who was so horrid in his life. As Harry rested against him, Alex made a promise to himself in that moment. He would never allow anyone to harm this child again.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't my other story but my muse abandoned me for quite a while on that one and apparently wants me to work on this one! So I will let you all be satisfied with this until I am able to get the other one done. The next chapter is almost done actually it is just taking some time right now. My life has been so very very hectic lately. But enjoy this story is far along and if you want to read more of it then go to SIYE to see all I have up but it shouldn't be too long I hope.**

**Seritha**


End file.
